lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rohirrim Warrior
The Rohirrim Warriors (Sindarin: Horse-lords) are the men of Rohan, who call themselves the Eorlingas (meaning the sons of Eorl the Young, first king of Rohan). They are also known as the horse-lords. Rohirrim Warriors spawn only within the boundaries of their fine lands. Spawning Rohirrim Warriors can spawn throughout Rohan day and night, but only ever on grass blocks, and as a result, they will never spawn underground. They will most often spawn on a horse of Rohan, unless they are defending a Rohan Fortress or Rohan Watchtower. These warriors are equipped with a full set of Rohirric armour, and can utilize all sorts of Rohirric weapons. These include spears, bows, swords, battleaxes, and daggers. The cavalry also uses deadly lances on many occasions. Behaviour Rohirrim Warriors are most often found on horseback, and when mounted, move much faster than the player can sprint – even the Wargs of Mordor cannot outpace them. They have a sight range of 16 blocks (24 when riding a horse). When an Eorling sees a player or NPC with negative Rohan alignment, they will quickly attack them, often knocking the entity into the sight range of other Rohirrim. The Rohirrim Warriors also show much value for their mighty steeds, protecting them by attacking anyone who kills a horse within their sight, regardless of alignment. But be wary, they count any horse-like mob as a horse, including ponies, donkeys, etc. All evil NPC's target them. When they aren't fighting, Rohirrim Warriors will slowly wander randomly through their lands, although they typically don't go very far. Attack strength *Only mounted Rohirrim will ever wield lances. Combat Strategies If you, as an evil player, end up being chased by mounted Rohirrim, you will have to act quickly if you are to survive: *Avoid entering Rohan without a mount. The Rohirrim can ride much faster than you can sprint, and speed will be essential for survival. If you simply walk into Rohan, you will probably be killed in less than a minute. *When fighting, do not hit the rider! If you hit the Rohirrim, you will not deal any knockback, and will be charged down. Kill the horse first, and deal with the Rohirrim later. *If you're not mounted or your mount is slain, don't run unless you can get to a safe place. It's better to stand and fight, because you will not be able to outrun the Eorlingas. Only run if you see a safe spot (cave, dense forest, etc.) close to you. *If there are mounted bowmen around you, don't charge at them. Use ranged attacks and pick them off. *Use powerful units (mounted Uruk-hai Crossbowers, Olog-hai, Mirk-Trolls, etc.) to aid you in your campaign. Hiring Rohirrim warriors can be hired from a Rohirrim Marshal in a fortress of Rohan, given that the player has a high enough alignment with Rohan. * A Rohirrim warrior (not mounted) can be hired for 30 silver coins with an alignment of +150. * A Rohirrim Bowman (not mounted) can be hired for 50 silver coins with an alignment of +200. * A Rohirrim Cavalry unit can be hired for 50 silver coins with an alignment of +250. * A Rohirrim Bowman Cavalry unit can be hired for 70 silver coins with an alignment of +300. After hiring a unit from a Rohirrim Marshal, the player gains the achievement "Forth Eorlingas!" Advantages *Best horses in all of Middle-earth *Extremely fast unit when mounted; can outpace almost any NPC (or player) *Not overly expensive, considering their strength Disadvantages *Not especially strong when not mounted *Moderate armour *Banner-Bearers cannot be hired as a mounted unit Drops Evil players may kill Rohirrim to acquire bones. The horse-lords may also rarely drop their equipped armour or weapons. Killing these men in their towers isn't very hard to do. Just take some matches to it! Gallery Rohirrim_not_mounted_soldier.jpeg|Rohirrim with their new appearance Rohirrim.png|An old picture of mounted Rohirrim in beta 8, before they carried shields, and wearing the old armour Trivia *Prior to , these mobs were named Rohirrim. Speechbank Avenging Horse Death *We do not suffer the life of those who put horses to death! *Your actions have earned you a fearsome foe, Person! *Do not think you can treat the steeds of Rohan with such cruelty! *What devilry comes hence? A murderer of horses? Let us put them to death! *No friend of Rohan would commit such a crime! *Truly you are a foe of the Rohirrim, Person! *Flee these lands, Person, enemy of the horses of Rohan! *Do not think such wickedness can pass unnoticed here, Person! *You slew a horse of Rohan? Your life shall be forfeit! *How dare you commit such a terrible crime! *What madness drove you to commit this devilry? *I will not allow you to hurt the fine steeds of this land! *You truly are a servant of evil! *You shall meet your end for that crime! Friendly *Welcome, Person. What brings you to the land of Rohan? *What business do you have in the Riddermark, Person? *Welcome to Rohan, Person. *The world of Men has fallen from its former glory. *I hope to see the world of Men restored, as it was in the days of old. *These lands are troubled, Person. Orcs often break through our borders. *Ever we must rid our lands of the Orc filth that plagues us, Person. *Welcome to Rohan. From which land do you hail? *Hail, Person! We are the riders of Rohan. *These are the lands of our fathers, and our fathers' fathers. It is our duty to guard them. *The horses of Rohan are the finest in all Middle-earth. *Beware the Uruk-hai. They come here often in raiding parties, leaving only destruction in their wake. *New life grows ever where the forefathers of Rohan sleep. *The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears. *Welcome to the land of Rohan, Person! *In these grim times our lands are often besieged by the servants of evil. *The Hand and Eye of the Dark Lord ever afflict us in these fell times. *Greetings, Person! What tidings do you bring to the Riddermark? Hired *For Rohan! For our people! *Let this be the hour when we draw swords together! *Let us fight together for the Riddermark, Person! *For the Riddermark! *Our enemies shall be brought to ruin! *We shall earn much glory on the field of battle together, Person. *The foes of Rohan shall tremble where they stand! *We ride out together. For glory. For Rohan! *The foes of Rohan shall tremble beneath our feet! *No Orc or wild Man shall pillage the land of Rohan under our watch! *Let us hunt some Orc! *For the King of Rohan! For Edoras! *Let us ride together and clear the land of Rohan of all ill-doers! Hostile *We Rohirrim shall not suffer your presence in these lands, Person! *I shall not suffer your presence here! *You are not welcome in the Mark, Person! *You should have fled these lands long ago! *Tremble where you stand, Person! *It was foolish indeed of you to venture into our lands! *Your doom shall come swiftly, Person! *No pity for the foes of Rohan! *I will not allow you to stain the land of Rohan with your devilry! *You shall meet your doom swiftly, servant of Isengard! *Begone from our lands, or face the sharp points of our spears! *Leave or face your doom! *You will pay for your crimes, Person! Category:Melee Units Category:Good Category:Men Category:Rohan Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs